


.:Mirrored Artificial Hearts:.

by KirishimaAyato



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirishimaAyato/pseuds/KirishimaAyato
Summary: Everything that lived was designed to end. Every heart and core that pulsated with pure life was destined to corrupt eventually. Though some were spared and free to roam as they pleased. Free of fake duties and grow from knowledge; this is what was deserving of life.  But one thing they all had in common was to explore love, taste it for themselves evolving evermore. Two bodies, an emotionally kind android and a reckless protective twin hoped to achieve just that.





	.:Mirrored Artificial Hearts:.

It had been roughly 7 years since the androids cut all ties with the Bunker and YoRHa ceased all actions to hunt them down, moving to an entirely different area of the world that just so happened to blow up activity within their radars. Though they didn’t exactly feel as that were the case, as if someone was still watching them at a distance and relaying information. They would notice a stray YoRHa android that appeared to be a much bigger better model to their own. Improved S, E and even B units would spread and scout the nearby areas. They never realized just how lucky they were to have gotten away with it and remain in hiding though it was definitely a pain. The androids still felt secluded but they managed regardless, as long as one of them got to be with the one they loved. 

Love. Huh. 

That’s funny coming from something that was born from a womb of metal in the sky glowing yellow and oozing with…whatever the fuck it was. Love is such a stupid yet funny concept is it not? At least that was what one twin thought when he saw his other half checking out the backside of the male scanner. He didn’t know why.

Did he?

 

※Loading※

The city ruins was as peaceful as ever, greenery covering most of the cement land within the centre now that it was rid of most chaos but my god was it hot. It felt like the molten pits of lava within the factory baring heatwaves visible almost everywhere you looked. Though nothing beat the constant ravines of fresh water for when you felt like flipping to the bird to summer’s satanic weather which was exactly what one familiar android was doing. 

A dainty porcelain figure had submerged itself in a shallow body of water, simmering it’s heated synthetic skin and wired circuits. 9S had stated more than once that he had enjoyed taking baths even though it wasn’t necessary for androids to do so but what was the harm? His ally was just that stubborn he guessed, to each their own, that was 2B for you and she made no hesitations to wonder off on herself instead of babysit…and not watch her comrade naked in front of her in freezing water. He hoped she’d get it eventually, it wasn’t all that bad.

 

His bare chest pressed against his knees as he relaxed into the pure water, looking up to the sky rid of clouds and smiled. He hadn’t fully realized just how different things were now or even if they were better. 9S was constantly reminded of the time he went berserk threatening to kill everything in sight, everything and everyone who got in his way of the truth. It hurt; the truth hurt and was the sole reason for abandoning the Bunker wanting nothing to do with them. He wanted to destroy them all because it simply didn’t matter anymore- nothing what they did mattered. All hope turned into embers, or so he thought. That’s when they met the twins again.

He remembered their conversation as if it only happened moments ago…

**Author's Note:**

> Namaste!~  
> Thank you for giving this a read. I've decided to take a jab at this and see where it leads as I've always been interested in this rare-pair so I hope it does well.  
> If I get enough feedback then I may continue, I hope there are some NieR/NieR:Automata fans out there who feel the same. 
> 
> If all goes well, the next chapter will be a flashback to give some insight on how different this route (lel) alternates from the ones we've seen in canon.   
> I hope to bring some light and justice to this relationship as it also brings some light to how their personalities are mirrored, hence the title. 
> 
> Thank you again and until next time,  
> Glory to Mankind!


End file.
